In Heaven With You
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: She kept her arms by her sides as I felt out the zipper on her back, sliding it down slowly letting her dress fall to her ankles. She did the same to my trousers, pulling the belt undone and sliding them down my legs. DMxHG COMPLETE


_A/N: Yes I know its a very cheesy song but also a very good one. If you havent heard it you sahould go and have a listen. 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams._

* * *

_**In Heaven With You**_

I waited anxiously, pacing back on forth in front of our couch. She was taking forever! She was always about two hours early for everything, why did she pick this night of all nights to be late.

I could here the floor board's creak right above me as she rushed around up in our room directly above me. I sighed, putting my hands in my pocket, grazing the velvet ring box that I had taken great care in hiding from her in the last two weeks.

"Okay Draco, I'm ready!" I heard her call down the stairs. She wasn't lying for about a second later I saw her feet descending the steep steps carefully.

I looked her over, smiling at what I saw. How could she look so beautiful every second of the day?

She wore a simple strapless black dress the fell down to her knees, the dress had a crimson ribbon tied in a bow under her bust. She was wearing matching black shoes with little red gem stones littering the edges. She had a small red purse hanging from her shoulder.

She looked stunning next to me, in my simple black trousers and green button up shirt.

I took a step forward holding out my hand to help her down the remainder of the stairs, she gratefully accepted it. When she was on solid ground again I kissed the back of her hand before turned her hand to brush my lips against her palm, breathing in her scent. Vanilla, amazing.

"You look wonderful Hermione." I said when I stood up straight again, looking deep into her hazel eyes so that she could see the sincerity in my words.

She gazed back, smiling at me showing her shining teeth. She put her warm, smooth hand on my cheek where it stayed for the next few moments.

She sighed reluctantly pulling her hand back, she didn't get it very far before I grasped it tightly in my much larger and rougher hands.

"You look wonderful also." She said after scanning me up and down, licking her lips. I didn't mind it at all when she looked at me like that, not one bit.

"And I'm all yours." I said softly bringing out clasped hands up to touch the blush that had risen on her cheeks. "We should go, we going to be late." I said pulling her against my body, kissing her soft lips quickly before disapparating.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"How many times have I told you? Warn me before you do that!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I gave her a sheepish smile and immediately saw her face soften. "I'm sorry love, last time, I swear."

"Yeah and I'll believe that when pigs fly." She mumbled giving me a big grin, knowing I heard her.

I just rolled my eyes dramatically, grasping her hand and leading her into the restaurant. I instantly saw the flock of bright red hair drowning out all other colours. Heading in that direction, I saw all of our friends.

Everyone was there, the Weasleys, Potter, Hermione's parents, Luna, Blaise, Pansy (sulking in the corner) and the odd few Hogwarts professor.

Potter spotted us right away, waving us over, I gave a half smile, after all these years I was still a little awkward around my girlfriends mates. Yes we were civil and quite a lot of the time pleasant to one another, but we would never call each other up to go out to a pub together, not like I did that much since I started dating Hermione anyway.

"You're late." Ginny Potter said giving me a fake glare.

I held my hands up in defence (my right hand still clasped with Hermione's). "It wasn't me for once actually; it was you weren't it darling?" I asked turned my head to my right. She blushed and shrugged at her friends.

"Oh that's a surprise, so you didn't hog the bathroom for three hours to comb your hair Malfoy?" Ron asked with a laugh.

I smirked and shrugged pulling out Hermione's chair for her.

"Happy birthday Luna." Hermione said retrieving a little box from inside her purse and handing it to the blonde girl.

Luna took it appreciatively, opening the box and taking out the necklace for everyone to see.

We had got it in muggle London, when Hermione had managed to drag me down there one day. It was a long silver chain with a large circle blue-green stone, it had tiny pearls set around it and the centre of the stone reflected the light making it look red and purple in some places.

Luna smiled at us, giving us a thank you and slipping the long chain over her head. Pulling her hair back and looking down at the pendant that was hanging a few inches above her navel.

Dinner went well from there on wards. Everyone laughed and had a good amount of red wine- accept Ginny who was protecting mini unborn Potter- along with the odd fire whiskey here and there, for the men mostly.

The desert came; we all had a rather large slice of strawberry cheesecake, Ginny eater hers and half of Potters and half of her mothers, along with most of mine as well. She was lucky I was in a generous mood, although she still received a large death glare.

I looked at Hermione who was leaning back in her chair patting her full stomach. I touched the velvet box inside my pocket again. It was now or never. I took a glance at her father to see him already looking at me. He nodded his head and smiled warmly.

I gathered up my courage, and gently touched Hermione's arm, she turned and looked at me.

"Delicious wasn't it?" She asked me sweetly, looking at her completely empty plate; she had actually licked most of the cheesecake off of it.

I smiled back taking her hand in mine. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, the velvet box now safely seized in my sweating hands.

"Of course Draco. What is it? What's wrong?" She said with worry in her voice and face, she must have misread the intensity I knew was showing in my eyes.

I saw her father nudge his wife from the corner of my eye. I almost groaned when I glanced around quickly and saw all eyes turned to us. Hermione hadn't seemed to notice the sudden silence.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right." I said before sliding my chair back and dropping to one knee in front on her.

She looked confused for a moment before I revealed the velvet ring box in my hand. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand- the one that wasn't tightening around mine- to her mouth.

I smiled at her expression, how could she be shocked? We had been courting for over three years now. I think it was about darn time we settled down, had a few kids… I smiled at that though.

I swallowed, looking up into her eyes; I just stared into her shining irises for a few seconds before opening my mouth to speak the moving words.

"Hermione Jean Granger, love of my life. The woman who I couldn't bare to live without, in this life or the next. The woman who drives me bonkers every time she corrects me." I said with a smirk, lifting our clasped hands to wipe a tear that had fallen to her cheek. "I know I don't deserve someone as breathtaking as you, but I know that I can make you happy and protect you." Giving her a soft, quick kiss on her wet cheek, affectively disposing of another salty tear.

I opened the ring box to reveal the piece of jewellery that I had spent so much time looking for. It was a platinum band with a small circle diamond, on either side of the diamond were two tiny deep blue sapphires, it was very simple, nothing flashy, but it fit my Hermione perfectly.

"So Hermione, my darling, will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?" I said, holding me breathe, I knew she wouldn't say no, but I still couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that came over me, after I had said the traditional words.

She was completely still with her hand still covering her mouth, the only sign I got to know she was still breathing was the squeeze she gave to my hand. She brought her hand away from her mouth to reveal a stunning smile. Her eyes were sparkling.

She nodded her head quickly after her words failed her; she held her left hand up for me to slip the ring on, perfect fit. It looked spectacular on her dainty finger.

Surprising me greatly she pushed her chair back also, slipping to the floor with me. She brought her hands around my neck, her fingers winding through my hair. "I love you." She whispered in my ear before kissing her way down my jaw to my lips.

Before I could deepen the kiss she had removed her lips and stood up, pulling me up with her. I looked at all the smiling faces. Mr. Granger was nodding his head in approval, Mrs. Granger was crying, leaning her head on her husbands shoulder. Ginny had tears gathering in here eyes but had not yet shed them, unlike her mother who was drenching the tablecloth with her happy tears.

"Well that was a lovely dinner. Thank you for inviting us Luna, happy birthday. But now we must be off." Hermione said in a rush and disapparated with a crack. I got to see Blaise's smirk and wink before disappearing completely.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Now where were we?" Hermione asked after we had appeared in our bedroom.

"Just about here I think." I said closing the gap between us in a hungry yet tender kiss, finally getting to deepen it by slipping my tongue into her waiting mouth.

I could feel her bring one of her hands up around my neck playing with my hair while the other ran shamelessly around under my shirt. I brought her closer to me, crushing her to my chest.

She broke the kiss after many minuets, both of us desperately needing oxygen.

"I love my ring Draco." She whispered against my neck holding her hand out behind me to look at her ring again.

"I'm glad you like it. I love you." I said nibbling on her ear.

"I love you too. Do you know what I would like more than the ring though?" She asked slyly, I could feel her smile.

I grunted, not feeling the need to answer. Shrugging my shoulders a little.

"You" she said returning her mouth to mine. Now slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt.

**_Oh - thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_**

She undid the last button and pushed the shirt of my shoulders, I welcomed the cool air on my back. She kept her arms by her sides as I felt out the zipper on her back, sliding it down slowly letting her dress fall to her ankles. She did the same to my trousers, pulling the belt undone and sliding them down, where I could kick them off.

**_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_**

We had walked backwards and fallen onto the bed; I rolled her over so that we were lying on our sides facing each other. She was only wearing her bra and knickers now; I was only in my boxers. I wrapped my arms around her, cherishing the feeling of her warm skin against mine.

**_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**

I worshiped her body, gently kissing and nipping the skin of her neck, all the while drawing patterns on her back with my fingers, I felt her shiver.

"I love you." I said so quietly, not even sure that she heard me before I brought my lips to hers once again, our tongues meeting and caressing the others fiercely. All the while we were looking into each others eyes.

**_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down_**

**_Yeah - nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_**

We had rolled over now, me on top of her. I braced my elbows on the squishy mattress so that I wouldn't crush my beloved. I was kissing every available part of her face, her eyes lids, her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead.

**_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**

She growled at me when I repeated the process my lips only grazing the corner of hers. I kissed her eyelids twice more before she got frustrated and pulled my head down for an earth shattering kiss. Her hands running up and down the length of my back. I shivered at her soothing touch.

_**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along**  
_

I reached around her to unclasp her bra, sliding it down her arms slowly, sweeping my fingertips over her arms and edges of her flawless breasts.

**_Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah - I'll be standing there by you_**

I kissed her lips compassionately before brushing my hands down her stomach going lower until my fingers touched the fabric of her knickers. I looked into her eyes, seeing them brighten at my gaze. I pulled them down her smooth legs by the waistband.

**_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**

She brought her hands up to the elastic of my boxers, my muscles twitching under her light skim over my abdomen. She slipped them down my legs, my under ware joining hers at the bottom of our shared bed.

"I love you Hermione." I said kissing just under her mouth. Bringing her closer against my chest and joining us together with a gasp.

"I love you too Draco. Forever." She said her eyes fluttering closed.

**_It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think huh? Let me know. Please and Thankyou!!_

_Ox-LAURA-xO_


End file.
